Cellular technology has enabled users of mobile communications devices to establish voice and/or data connections with other mobile devices and/or landline units. An example of a data connection includes sending and/or receiving text messages, and is often referred to as “text messaging” or simply “texting”. Typically, texting requires at least some attention from the user and, in most cases, the use of at least one of the user's hands, to perform one or more tasks associated with the texting. If a user is texting while also being engaged in another activity, such as when operating machinery, while driving a vehicle, and/or the like, the user's attention may be diverted, and he/she may become distracted while performing the other activity.